pokemon 12
by SATOSHI HIMURA KAMIYA
Summary: satoshi es un entrenador pokemon y luchador de artes del estilo musanbetsu kakuto su vida era normal asta que un dia fue a los estanques zemigame y su vida cambio por completo, humor, amor, abenturas y locuras en pokemon 1/2.
1. cap 2: ash?

Bueno este es otro de mis fic que antes de empezar boy a contra como se creo ( nota: lo que boy a poner es inventado para hacer algo divertido),  
  
Japón 30/4/ 2002 lugar Tokio en unas oficinas de una cadena televisiva  
  
Rumiko: queeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
Akane: así es estamos en huelga.  
Rumiko: pero porque!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
Kuno: porque akane esta cansada porque no me puede besar bamm.  
Akane le da una patada a kuno y este sale volando.  
Ranma: las razones son simples queremos mas paga.  
Todos los personajes: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
Todos sé van.  
Rumiko: pero no es justo y a hora que ago  
  
Entonces rumiko empieza háber en Internet si puede copiar a los personajes cuando ve un pequeño aviso de propaganda.  
  
Rumiko: que es esto haber lo leeré esta cansado que sus personajes de película o serie se ponen en huelgas, se lastimen, se enferme etc pues se acabaron los problemas solo valla a la fs corporeition hay se ara una parodia de su serie mientras se solucionan sus problemas así no perderá mas dinero, para contratarnos solo valla a sus oficinas en Chile.  
Asistente: señorita rumiko le traigo POR DIOS SE FUE OTRA VES SIEMPRE ASE LO MISMO CUANDO LE TRAIGO EL ESTUPIDO TE ES UNA PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.  
  
Mientras al otro lado del océano pacifico en Chile.  
  
Rumiko: no parece un estudio mas bien párese una casa.  
  
Rumiko entra y la reciben y le dicen que suba al segundo piso que hay esta la fs corporation cuando sube se sorprende mucho ya que ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESE PISO ES MAS GRANDE QUE LA CASA MISMA PARECIERA QUE ESE PISO ESTUVIERA EN OTRA DIMENSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Rumiko: ( O.O ) ¡¡¡¡¡¡ pero que es esto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eh que hay en esa habitación.  
  
Rumiko se asoma y se sorprende ver mas de mil fic todos apilados que casi sobre pasaba la altura de un rascacielos.  
  
Rumiko: pero quien puede tener tantos fic por dios y donde esta el gerente.  
Fs: me buscaba.  
Rumiko: pero que ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ niño que ases allá arriba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Fs: pues yo.  
  
En eso la columna en la que yo estaba se callo afortunadamente los papeles amortiguaron la caída.  
  
Fs: (con la cabeza enterrada entremedio de los papeles) eh me ayudas a salir.  
Rumiko: (caída al estilo anime) hayyyyyyy oye tu eres el gerente ( mientras lo ayuda a sacar la cabeza).  
Fs: así es soy fs masyer y tu debes ser rumiko la creadora de ranma 1/2.  
Rumiko: si bueno vine por ( rumiko cuenta todo el problema con los personajes de ranma).  
Fs: no hay problema vallase tranquila yo are una parodia muy buena.  
  
El trato sé izo y a hora la fs corporation se enorgullece en presentar el primer capitulo de.  
  
  
Pokémon 1/2  
  
Por: fs masyer  
Capitulo 1: ash/?????.  
  
Nota del autor esta es una miniserie (no la confundan con la otra miniserie que estoy escribiendo) que no importa si te pierdes un capitulo bueno el 1 es mejor que se lea ya que explica todo pues empecemos con la historia.  
  
Era un DIA lluvioso en ciudad celeste la gente caminaba con sus paraguas tranquilamente por la calle cuando de repente a lo lejos se vio a un chico como de 14 o 15 años de edad llevaba un paraguas y una gorra oficial de la liga pokemon y de tras de el lo venia siguiendo un ¡¡¡¡Ursaring!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Ash: ( enojado) ya té e dicho mil beses que no iré no se porque me comprometiste.   
Ursaring: ( empieza a tirar su ataque de ronquido contra ash) ingggg!!!!!!.   
  
Ash: ( con una gota de sudor) esta bien iré pero deja de atacarme.  
Ursaring: ^-^ (y toma a ash y lo carga en su hombro para que no se escape.  
Ash: (intentando soltare) no tienes porque cargar me suéltame, suéltame!!!!!!! (Nota: ash aun tiene el paraguas).  
  
En eso la lluvia cesa y cambiamos la escena asía el gimnasio de la ciudad (nota: este fic es parodia de ranma así que van haber muchas cosas diferentes y parecidas).  
  
  
Gimnasio de ciudad celeste.  
  
Flin: ((este es el personaje es el papa de bruck creo que así se llamaba en el capitulo que salió)leyendo una carta) mm brock, mai(nota en esta serie agregare a la hermana de gari como parte de esta familia pero no-cera hermana de gary), kaisi pueden venir a bajo.  
  
Brock: si papá al tiro vamos.  
  
Una ves abajo.  
Mai: que pasa papa porque nos llamaste.  
Flin: lo que pasa es que me llego una carta de una vieja amiga que estuvo entrenando a su hijo/a en las islas naranjas para que sé convierta en el mejor entrenador pokemon del mundo y vienen asía acá para cumplir un pacto que hicimos de que uno de ustedes se casara con su hijo/a de 14 o 15 no se cuanto tiene.  
Kaisi: y no sabes si es hombre o mujer.  
Flin: pues la verdad.  
Los tres: la verdad.  
Flin: la verdad ( se pone la mano detrás de la cabeza) la verdad es que no se.  
Los tres: (caída al estilo anime) hayyyyyyyyyyyyyy.  
Flin: lo único que se es que se llama ash o ashly  
Brock: (con su cara de idiota) o jala sea una chica y muy hermosa.  
Mai y kaisi: ¬¬ sigue soñando.  
En eso sé oye un timbre.  
Flin: al parecer ya llego dalia.  
Mai: y tal vez es ash.  
Brock: mejor que sea ashly.  
Kaisi: (con cara de que porque tienen tanto interés) pero que locura.  
  
En eso lo flin, brock y mai vuelven corriendo seguidos del Ursaring que se vio al principio de este fic y todavía cargando a ash.  
Flin: PERO QUE ES ESTO.  
Ash: se lo explico pero primero quiero que me preste un poco de agua caliente.  
Flin: kaisi as lo que el chico dice(pensando para si mismo) tal vez es un ladrón.  
Kaisi: boy (saliendo de la habitación y murmura algo para si misma) que guapo es (unos segundos después vuelve con un balde de agua caliente) aquí tienes.  
Ash: (tomando el balde) gracias muy bien mamá toma esto.  
Al decir eso le tira el agua al Ursaring que inmediatamente se convierte en ¿¿una mujer??.  
  
Dalia: gracias que bien sé siente.  
Flin: ¿dalia???????.  
Dalia: a hola flin tanto tiempo.  
Flin: ¿pero que te paso?.  
Dalia: después te cuento.  
Flin: entonces el debe ser.  
Dalia: así es el es mi hijo.  
  
Ash: mi nombre es ash kepchum y me entreno para ser el mejor maestro pokemon del mundo y tengo 15 años.   
Flin: bueno en ese caso escoge.  
Ash: ¿que???.  
Flin: vamos no te hagas el tonto escoge a quien será tu prometida mira mai la mayor de mis hijas tiene 18 años y la menor kaisi tiene 14.  
Ash: pero que esta diciendo ya le dije a mi mama que no insistiera con eso yo boy a decidir con quien casarme.  
  
Pero nadie pesco a ash las dos jóvenes estaban decidiendo quien iba hacer la prometida de ash.  
  
Kaisi y mai: piedra, papal o tijeras, piedra, papel o tijeras.  
Kaisi: siiiiiiiiii gane me quede con ash.  
Mai: (con el alrededor oscuro cuatro rallas blancas y con la cabeza abajo) perdí.  
Ash: (llorando al estilo anime) porque yo nunca puedo opinar.  
Dalia: hay hijo no te pongas así.  
Ash: (enojado) pero tu sabes que esa otra persona si llega a saber que estoy comprometido va hacer un caos.  
Flin: a todo esto dalia porque antes eras un Ursaring.  
Dalia: bueno te lo explicare pero primero déjame mostrarte algo.  
  
Al decir eso dalia toma a ash y lo tira al piscina que estaba en el patio.  
  
Ash: aaaah porque tienes que demostrar las cosas con migo splassssssss(nda: de ash cayendo en la piscina con agua fría)  
Flin: ( O_o) porque hiciste eso dalia  
Dalia: (con una cara seria) ya lo veras.  
  
En eso el agua se pone a burbujear muy fuerte en la zona en la que ash callo y de repente sale una chica pelirroja que inmediatamente le dio una patada a dalia.   
  
  
¿???: porque comprometiste a mi ash con esa chica.  
Flin: ¿Tu ash... ¿ y Quien eres tu?  
Misty: me llamo misty y soy la novia oficial de ash.  
Flin: ¡queeeeeeeeeeeee¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ DALIA QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO( tomando a dalia de su blusa).  
Dalia: (con una gota de sudor y con cara de no es culpa mía) pues ella es ash.  
Flin: si claro ella misma dijo que se llamaba misty.  
Dalia: pues te lo explicare todo.  
  
Después de que todo se calmaron dalia empezó a contar el relato de su viaje en las islas naranjas.  
Flash back de la historia de dalia.  
  
Todo comenzó cuando llegamos a una isla que se llamaba isla estanque en donde están los estanques squirtle.  
  
Guía: estos son los famosos estanques encantados de squirtle miles de entrenadores pokemon y expertos en las artes marciales entrenan aquí.  
Dalia: ( ya subida en uno de los bambúes) ash sube y saca a tu squirtle.  
Ash: muy bien mama ( salta y sube a uno de los bambúes) yo te elijo squirtle.  
Dalia: muy bien yo te elijo hitmonli.  
Pissssssss(nda: de las pokebolas abriéndose al salir de ellas los pokemon se para en otros dos bambúes que habían.  
  
Guía: esperen debo advertirles de algo sobre esos estanques.  
Ash: déjese de molestar, muy bien squirtle chorro de agua.  
Guía: cuidado con caerse.  
Dalia: hitmonlee mega patada.  
Squirtle: squirol blblbl( nda: de squirtle asiendo su ataque de chorro de agua.  
Hitmonlee: monleeeeee.  
  
Hitmonle se lanza para patear a Squirtle pero el chorro de agua es mas fuerte que empuja hitmonlee asía dalia.  
  
Dalia: hitmonlee regresa.  
Pero antes que lo hiciera este había chocado contra ella aunque regresa a su pokeball dalia empieza a perder el equilibrio.  
Guía: señora mantenga el equilibrio.  
Dalia : no....no se preocupeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee splassssss( nda: Sonido causado con la caída de dalia en uno de los estanques).  
Ash: mamá estas bien??.  
Después de que ash dijo eso un Ursaring sale del estanque que sé había caído dalia.  
Guía: que horrible callo en el estanque usariting(nota recuerden que los estanque tienen nombres demasiado raros) ase mas de 20.000 años un Ursaring sé ahogo en ese estanque desde hay todo aquel que caiga en el se convertirá en un Ursaring cadáver que se moje con agua fría.  
Ash: ¡que!!!!!!!!.  
En eso dalia (ya saben que esta convertida en un Ursaring) le tira su ataque de ronquidos a ash y este sale volando asía otro estanque.  
  
Ash: nooooo pslassssh( NDA: Ruido que izo el agua al caer ash en ella).  
  
Guía: chico a hora si tuviste muy mala suerte acabas de caer en mistyincuchan esta es la fosa mas resiente ya que ase unos 10 años atrás se ahogo una chica pelirroja en este estanque y cada ves que alguien cae en el y le cae agua fría se convertirá en una chica pelirroja.  
  
En ese momento el estanque empieza a brillar sale un rayo de luz al dispersarse la luz el agua de ese estanque sé había secado y dentro del hoyo que quedo había una chica pelirroja como de 15 (de la misma edad de ash) que llevaba puesta la misma ropa que ash.  
  
Ursaring: (nota todo siempre que ponga un dialogo en dalia cuando este convertida en Ursaring es cuando saca un cartel con lo que dijo) oiga que le paso a mi hijo se supone que no cambiaria mucho convertido en chica solo en el aspecto y en el color de su cabello pero izo un gran cambio.  
Guia: pues esto asido una fusión de los medios ósea que la chica que se ahogo de alguna manera se fusiono con su hijo e visto a muchos chicos caer en este estanque y es la primera ves que veo este caso.  
  
  
Fin del flash back de dalia.  
  
Flin: oye no entendí nada, de eso de la fusión.  
Misty: mejor eso se los explico yo desde mi punto de vista.  
  
Flash back de la historia de misty.  
  
Splassshhhhh( nda: De algo que callo en el agua).  
  
Misty: (pensando) que fue eso donde estoy siento como si hubiera dormido mucho tiempo, ¿por qué mi voz se oye así? Escomo si fuera una voz de adolescente y ¿por qué siento como si supiera mas cosas de las que sabia antes? Y ¿qué le paso ¡¡¡ A MI CUERPO ESTA MAS FORMADO Y ES MÁS GRANDE!!!!!! Al parecer crecí mucho mientras dormía.  
  
En eso misty be a un chico pero sé be que hay agua al rededor y el chico se va hundiendo y esta como si estuviera inconsciente.  
  
Misty: (pensando) y ese chico es muy guapo (al pensar eso inmediatamente se sonroja).  
  
Misty se acerca al muchacho que abre un poco los ojos y en eso los dos se sonrojan en eso el agua empieza a burbujear y empieza a cubrir al muchacho en eso misty lo abrasa ya que en ella surgió algo especial por ese muchacho y no sabia porque sentía como si ya lo conociera desde ase tiempo y no quería separarse de el entonces al abrasarlo toda el agua empieza a iluminarse dejando a misty sin poder ver por el brillo de la luz en eso cuando la luz se empieza a disipar el agua y chico ya no estaban es mas misty empezó a sentir a ese chico dentro de ella sabia como era ósea lo sabia todo y arriba del hoyo que había quedado vio a un hombre y a un Ursaring.  
  
Ursaring: oiga que le paso a mi hijo se supone que no cambiaria mucho convertido en chica solo en el aspecto y en el color de su cabello pero izo un gran cambio.  
Guía: pues esto asido una fusión de los medios ósea que la chica que se ahogo de alguna manera se fusiono con su hijo e visto a muchos chicos caer en este estanque y es la primera ves que veo este caso.  
  
Fin Del flash back.  
  
Misty: y así fue como paso y es por esa razón que ash me pertenece.  
Kaisi: (con celos) solo por eso el te pertenece.  
Misty: (un poco enojada) claro que no además fue el destino que ash cayera en esa posa y nos uniéramos además el no quiere que se acabe esta maldición porque me ama además tú eres solo una niñita y yo ya soy toda una quinceañera.  
Kaisi: (muy molesta y tomando la mesa de la sala) QUE DIJISTE PARA QUE SEPAS YO SOY LA PROMETIDA DE ASH Y TU SOLO ERES UN DEMONIO QUE SE POSESIONO DE SU CUERPO.  
Misty: (también muy molesta y agarrando la televisión de la sala) COMO ME LLAMASTE PEQUEÑA MOCOSA.  
Dalia: chicas paren de pelear que con eso no se va a reglar nada.  
Misty y kaisi: (con una la cabeza gigante y un cuerpo pequeño y muy furiosas) usted no se meta.  
Al decir eso le tiran la meza y la Tv a dalia.  
Bammmmmm (nda: de una tv y una meza cayendo sobre dalia).  
Flin: te encuentras bien.  
Dalia: (delirando) miren todos esos pidyids.  
  
Misty: (aun furiosa) ya me hartaste niñita,  
Kaisi: (también furiosa) así pues té boy a enseñar a no meterte en las relaciones de los demás.  
Entonces misty y kaisi se ponen a pelear levantando una nube de polvo y rompiéndolo todo la pele duro como 1 hora (que vitalidad tienen estas dos chicas) después de que las lograron separar que no fue nada fácil dalia le tiro agua caliente a misty para que ash volviera a la normalidad después de eso vemos a ash y a su madre ablando del asunto.  
  
Ash: ves mama por eso no quería que me comprometieras con esa chica además ella y misty al parecer no se llevan muy bien y mira como quede yo ya que el daño que le hagan a ella me lo asen a mí también.  
Dalia: bueno ash no te pongas así bueno si no quieres tantos problemas porque no vamos asía las islas naranjas a buscar una forma de volver a la normalidad.  
Ash: ya te he dicho mas de mil beses que no.  
Dalia: ( en un tono de broma) ash si no te conociera pensaría que te as enamorado de misty.  
Ash: ( súper colorado) pero que estas diciendo además misty esta dentro de mí.   
  
  
Fin del episodio.  
  
Fs: bueno este es el primer capitulo de pokemon 1/2 espero que les allá sido de su agrado bueno antes de irme boy a dar una avance del próximo capitulo en el que kaisi obliga a ash a ir a la escuela donde se las ingeniara para escaparse y se enfrentara con un enemigo que ya verán como es y será una capitulo con mucha diversión bueno a hora CRACH¡¡¡ (nda: de caída de partes de un techo).  
Fs: pero que rayos esta pasando.  
mujer: prepárate para los problemas.  
Hombre: y para los dilemas.  
Mujer: para proteger al mundo de los escritores.  
Hombre: para unir a los pueblos latinos dentro de nuestra nación.  
Mujer: para denunciar los males del lápiz y papel.  
Hombre: (con ropa de guaso chileno) para llevar nuestro reino asta chile.  
Jessé: Jessé¡¡¡.  
James: Jame...me..me...mes.  
Jesse: el equipo roket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.  
James: agréganos a hora tu fic o prepárate para luchar hay manta.  
Meauw: meauw así es.  
Fs: zzzzzzzzzzz.  
James: (cabeza bajo) nadie nos respeta ni este bobo.  
Jessé: (enojada) NO TE DUERMAS.  
Fs: eh que paso y ustedes que quieren.  
Meauw: fácil 1 queremos a que nos entregues todos tus pokemon y 2 queremos que nos hagas las estrellas de tus fic.  
Fs: sigan soñando (fs sé voltea para seguir escribiendo y se encuentra con una sorpresa) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERO MIREN LO QUE AN ECHO!!!!!!!!.  
James: creo que al entrar por el techo los pedas cayeron encima de tu computadora, pero velo por el lado amable a hora ya no tendrás calor ya que té hicimos una ventana gratis donde entrara el aire fresco bammmmmm (nda: de un mazo golpeando a james).  
Fs: (muy enojado y cargando un mazo) PERO ESTA LLOVIENDO Y SE BA A MOJAR TODO ADEMÁS COMO BOY A ESCRIBIR.  
T.R: no es nuestro problema.  
Fs: con que quieren ver a mis pokemon pues altiro yamo a dos pequeñín, chiquilín vengan aquí.  
T.R: jajajajajjajajaj seguro son dos pequeños caterpies.  
En eso aparecen dos enormes Houndoom.  
T.R: mejor nos vamos.  
Fs: se van tan pronto pero si mis pokemon apenas llegan chiquilín, pequeñín tornado de fuego.  
Pequeñín y chiquilín: buaaaaaaaurrr( los pokemon tiran un tornado de fuego contra el T.R que como siempre salió volando)  
T.R: el equipo roket fue vencido otra ves.  
Fs: y estas son las dedicatorias.  
  
Este fic se los dedico a a Julián que también es un gran amigo y que me encantan sus fic, también a shaoranli te doy ánimos para tu vida porque se que estas atravesando un momento difícil y se que saldrás de esta y espero seguir leyendo sus fic y también es un gran amigo, también quiero dedicárselo a mi amiga kaoru que me dio apoyos en uno de mis momentos mas difícil, también a kenchin que me dio un gran consejo, a hermi12 que es muy simpática y gran amiga, también a los demás escritores de fic del foro y los que les gustaría escribir algún fic pero no se atreven ya que si no lo intentan jamás sabrán si son buenos o no, yo conozco un cazo en el que alguien no se atrevía enviar un fic que izo porque pensaba que iban a pensar y bla bla pues resulto tener mano de oro, también se los dedico a todos los del foro, y por ultimo este fic se lo dedico a la persona que más amo katie las distancias son largas pero el amor ase que sean solo unos milímetros te amo mas que a nadie en el mundo. Bueno me despido las criticas a mi nueva cuenta mail fs_masyer@yahoo.com.mx espero que les guste esta parodia me despido.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DESPEDIDA VERSION PARA FANFICTION.NET.  
  
  
BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL FIC Y AYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO PORFABOR DEGEN review CON SUS CRITICAS ESTA ES LA PRIMERA D EMIS HISTORIAS QUE PUBLICO EN FANFICTION.NET ME DESPIDO^^ 


	2. cap 2: satoshi ba a la escuela, satoshik...

Hola soy fs de nuevo bueno esta es la segundo capitulo de la serie pokemon 1/2 espero que les guste no digo mas y empecemos con el capitulo de hoy.  
  
  
POKEMON 1/2  
Capitulo: 2  
SATOSHI BA A LA ESCUELA,SATOSHI/KASUMI V/S LA FAMILIA MANI??  
Por: satoshi-kun (fs masyer).  
  
Después de que satoshi y su madre se instalaran en el gimnasio de ciudad celeste y tuvieran una noche muy tranquila vemos a satoshi durmiendo en su habitación.  
  
Satoshi: zzzzzzzzzz.  
  
En eso alguien entra a su habitación.  
  
Kaisi: satoshi es hora de levantares.  
Satoshi: zzzzzzzz.  
Kaisi: ya es de día y te tengo una gran sorpresa amor.  
Satoshi: zzzzzzzz.  
Kaisi: ¬¬ Té vas a despertar o si no.  
Satoshi: zzzzzzzzz.  
Kaisi: (con una meza) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA ME CANSASTE, DESPIÉRTATE DE UNA MALDITA VES!!!!!!!!!!!.  
Entonces Kaisi le tira la mesa encima a satoshi que a quedado entre despierto y dormido.  
Satoshi: (con ojos en forma de remolino) ya es de día.  
Kaisi: ¬¬U.  
Mai: vengan todos el desayuno esta listo.  
Kaisi: muy bien satoshi antes que bayas como loco a comer quiero decirte que hoy iras (empieza a mirar asía todos los lados y satoshi ya no estaba) ¡SATOSHI ME AS DEJADO HABLANDO SOLA!.  
  
Entonces Kaisi recorre toda la casa y al llegar ala sala se ve a satoshi comiendo su 5 desayuno ¬¬ (ya se que es parodia pero no hago milagros ¬¬ ).  
  
Kaisi: (levantando el puño y con una vena en la frente) SA.....TO....SHI.  
Bammmmm Kaisi le da un medio golpe en la cabeza a satoshi.  
  
Satoshi: (con los ojos como remolino) veo muchos Poppo.  
Kaisi: ¬¬ ya déjate de tonterías y escucha bien.  
Satoshi: ¿?.  
Kaisi: yo no quiero un prometido holgazán así que desde hoy iras a la escuela conmigo será maravilloso ^^.  
Satoshi: jajajajjajaja que buen chiste Kaisi yo a la escuela jajajjaja, MAMÁ VEN QUE TE CUENTE UN CHISTE QUE ME AN CONTADIO JJAJAJAJJAJA.  
Dalia: (entrando a la habitación) que sucede hijo.  
Satoshi: JAJAJJAJA ESQUE KAISI DIJO QUE HOY TENGO QUE IR A LA ESCUELA, TE IMAGINAS, YO EN LA ESCUELA JAJAJJAJ.  
Dalia: (cayéndose de la risa) JAJAJAJ PERO COMO SI YO SOY TU TUTORA ADEMAS QUE ESTAS EN ENTRENAMIENTO HEY FLIN VEN QUE HAY ALGO JAJJAJA MUY GRACIOSO.  
Flin: que pasa dalia que es lo gracioso.  
Dalia: (al lado de satoshi en el piso matados de la risa) JAJAJAJJA ESQUE KAISI DISE QUE MI HIJO BA IR A LA ESCUELA JAJAJAJJA.  
Flin: (uniéndose al grupo recitas) JAJAJAJJA TU HIJO A LA ESCUELA JAJAJAJ QUE BUEN CHISTE, PERO SI TU HIJO BA ASERSE CARGO DEL ESTILO MUSANBETU KOKUTO EN LA PARTE MARCIAL Y EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO POKEMON JAJJAJAJAJ.  
Kaisi: (con una gran cabeza) ARGGGG NO ES BROMA YA DÉJENSE DE PAYASADAS PAR DE INUTILES.  
  
Entonces satoshi, dalia y fin sé quedar chicos.  
  
Kaisi: (agarrando a satoshi por detrás de su playera) a hora vámonos.  
Satoshi: noooooo a la escuela noooo, madre as algo.  
Dalia: (con un pañuelo en la mano y agitándolo) ;_; adiós hijo cuídate.  
  
Satoshi: nooooooooooo.  
  
  
Llegando a la escuela.  
  
Kaisi: ya veras que la pasaremos bien.  
Satoshi: (pensando) esta tía que gritona es.  
Kaisi: y después de clases podemos ir a un gran partido de béisbol.  
  
Justo cuando nuestros dos protagonistas van entrando a al instituto un tipo con una playera, una mochila llena de cuadernos, un cinturón que en un lado iban unas pokeball y en el otro lado lápices en una de las manos lleva una espada de madera y usa pantalones largos.  
  
¿? : (corriendo con los brazos abiertos asías Kaisi) Kaisi té amoooooooo.  
Kaisi: O.OU.  
Satoshi: (poniendo su pie en el aire para que el tipo se estrelle en él y caiga en el suelo) oye Kaisi ¿¿¿quien es este tipo tan gritón??.  
Kaisi: ¬¬ nadie solo un simple estúpido.  
¿????: (muy molesto) oye tu porque me golpeaste y porque un tipo tan corriente como tu le habla a Kaisi, además quien eres no dices tu nombre ni nada te enseñare porque yo soy el mejor observador y entrenador pokemon de todos, además soy un experto en el kendo, soy many, kenji many.  
  
Satoshi: (sacando dinero) quiero dos porciones grandes ¿tu quieres algo Kaisi?.  
kenji: (muy molesto) QUE INSINUASTE CON ESO.  
Satoshi: pues tu te apellidas maní no es cierto.  
Kenji: (aun molesto) así es.  
Satoshi: pues eso significa que tu debes vender maní.  
Kenji: (muy molesto) ¡¡¡¡¡ ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE DEBA VENDER MANI!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Derrepente un ruido de muchas pisadas corriendo sé acercaban asía donde estaban.  
  
Chico: yo quiero dos bolsas.  
Chico2: yo quiero tres.  
Satoshi: mira icé que subieran tus ventas, bueno yo me voy a casa (da media vuelta y empieza a caminar asta que algo lo agarra de la playera) hayyyyyyyyy.  
Kaisi: ¬¬ donde crees que vas.  
Satoshi: a casa ya te dije que yo no iré a la escuela ¬¬.  
Kaisi: pues mi mazo dise que sí iras (Kaisi le muestra un mazo tamaño familiar a satoshi)  
Satoshi : pensándolo bien si iré ^^U.  
Kaji: espera aun no acabo con tigo, ¡¡¡¡¡¡ya suéltenme, ustedes ya saben que yo no vendo maní!!!!  
Chica: no mientas.  
Chico: si además tu nombre lo dise todo.  
Kenji: cállense.  
  
10 minutos después en clases.  
  
Profesor: bueno hoy recibiremos un nuevo alumno su nombre es satoshi Ketchum el estuvo en el archipiélago naranja ase poco por favor denle la bienvenida(nota: no se el apellido de satoshi en japonés ^^U)  
Satoshi: hola gusto de conocerlos mi nombre es satoshi-kun, bueno a hora me boy a mi casa así que con permiso.  
Profesor: donde crees que bas muchacho.  
Satoshi: mire no es nada personal pero la única razón por la que vine es porque mi prometida Kaisi me obligo.  
Kaisi: satoshi siéntate y aprende que no quiero un prometido holgazán, y si no lo ases ya sabes.  
Satoshi: (susurrado) rayos como me gustaría que kasum.....  
Kaisi: (celosa) que bas a decir ¬¬.  
Satoshi: este nada ^^U.  
  
Takeshi: kenji todavía estas enamorado de mi hermana?  
Kenji: así es pero quien era el tipo que la acompañaba.  
Takeshi: aaaa es mi futuro cuñado es un chico muy agradable lastima que su madre no aya tenido chicas en su familia T_T.  
Kenji: (dándole palmadas de consolación en la espalda a Takeshi) no te preocupes algún día conocerás alguna chica que te ame lastima que no tengas mi atractivo rostro y mi cuerpo atlético.  
Takeshi: si como no ¬¬.  
Kenji: a propósito a que te refieres, eso con que es tu futuro cuñado.  
Takeshi: es que es el prometido de mi hermana menor.  
Kenji: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEE NO ES SIERTO, NO PIENSO CONSENTIR ESTO!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Kenji toma su espada de madera y sale por la ventana asía la clase en donde se encuentra satoshi)  
  
Profesor: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ven aquí kenji!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mientras veamos como la esta pasando nuestro amigo satoshi.  
  
Satoshi: (pensando) como saldré de aquí ya casi me estoy durmiendo (derrepente voltea a un lado y ve una ventana abierta y junto a ella hay un balde con agua fría) eso es se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial (gritando y a puntando asía las ventanas que daban al corredor de la escuela) ¡¡¡¡¡¡miren un entei!!!!!.  
Todos menos Kaisi: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡donde!!!!!!!  
Kaisi: que estas asiendo satoshi.  
Satoshi: (satoshi corre asía donde esta el bote de agua fría) pues yo me largo (toma el balde y se echa toda el agua encima)  
Splassssss (ruido echo el agua al caer encima de satoshi)  
Kasumi: bueno me voy.  
  
Mientras afuera justo en la parte del patio que da a ese mismo salón que esta en el segundo piso.  
Kenji: ya veras ketchum te boy a (justo cuando kenji salta asía el segundo piso asía la ventana justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar ve una visión de una hermosa chica pelirroja saltando que lo deja paralizado) eh? (pensando) quien es esa hermosa chica hayyyyyyy (sonido de dolor causado por alguien que le pisaron la cara)  
  
Justo Kasumi había saltado asía el árbol que estaba justo al lado del salón y para darse un mayor impulso piso la cara de kenji.  
  
Kaisi: (molesta) Kasumi donde crees que bas, satoshi tiene que terminar sus clases.  
Kasumi: pues tu quien eres para obligar a mi satoshi a ir a la escuela, además yo no soy satoshi y hoy pienso divertirse así que ni sueñes que me mojare en agua caliente.  
Profesor: oye chica extraña no sé quien eres pero deberías estar en clases.  
Kasumi: cállese viejo, para que sepa yo ya tengo 15 años y sé artas cosas no necesito la escuela así que mejor cállese.  
  
Kasumi rápidamente baja del árbol y sale corriendo del establecimiento.  
  
Kaisi: (furiosa) esa maldita demonio cuando la agarre.  
  
Mientras en el piso de mas abajo.  
Kenji: ¿quién seria esa chica tan celestial?  
  
  
  
Bueno dejemos la escuela y veamos como le va a Kasumi.  
  
  
Heladería cerúlean.  
  
  
Kasumi: hayyyyy que rico, me encanta comer helados especialmente si son de chocolate, aunque también me gustan los de vainilla y frutilla hayyyy me gustan todos ^o^.  
  
10 minutos después.  
  
  
Kasumi: creo que a hora iré de compras.  
  
Splasssshhhhh (sonido causado por agua cayendo en sima de algo).  
  
Satoshi: hayyyy que caliente estaba, bueno mejor boy a tomar algo.  
  
Pero no muy lejos de hay.  
  
¿???: no se porque pero cada día me siento sola porque es así no lo entiendo yo la mejor en todo soy la grandiosa musashi maní, pero siento que hoy boy a conocer a la persona que me ara feliz.  
  
Justo esta musashi iba atravesando la calle cuando la luz estaba en roja y un camión iba a toda velocidad.  
  
Satoshi: heyyy cuidado con el camión.  
Musashi: eh.  
  
  
En un rápido movimiento satoshi salva a la chica de que fuera arrollada por el camión.  
  
Satoshi: (con la chica en sus brazos) este señorita debería ser mas consiente de lo que ase.  
Musashi: (pensando y al mismo tiempo satoshi la baja de sus brazos) que guapo es y que gentil él es el chico para mí.  
Satoshi: bueno me boy, creo que ir... ayyyyy.  
La chica ase que satoshi sé tropiece.  
Musashi: espera quiero darte las gracias por a verme salvado.  
Satoshi: este no hay de que.  
Musashi: quieres ver a uno de mis más bonitos pokemon.  
Satoshi: este seguro.  
Musashi: sal raichu.  
Raichu: rai rai.  
(recuerden que en japonés la R se pronuncia como L)  
  
satoshi: este bueno a hora si debo irme,  
musashi: (susurrándole algo a raichu) raichu usa tu onda trueno contra ese chico.  
Raichu: raichuuuuu.  
Raichu usa su onda trueno contra satoshi quien queda paralizado.  
Satoshi: (paralizado) que es lo que quieres de mi.  
Musashi: lo siento pero no quiero separarme de ti así que te llevare a mi casa.  
Satoshi: (paralizado) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡queeee!!!!!!!  
Musashi: quédate quieto.  
Musashi le da un golpe con un mazo pequeño en la cabeza a satoshi que lo deja inconsciente.  
Musashi: bueno a hora me boy a caza^^.  
Musashi sé lleva a satoshi arrastrando por la calle.  
  
Pero entre la gente que vio toda la escena avía alguien.  
mai: ¿ese no era satoshi?  
  
Y al otro extremo de la calle.  
  
¿??: satoshi por fin té encontré, es hora que pagues por todo lo que me a pasado por tu culpa.  
  
Fin del episodio.  
  
  
Kasumi: que sé cree esa tipa sé a yebanvose a mi satoshi y pa mas remate intenta seducirlo y el pobre intenta escapar. Eh ese estúpido kenji cree que lo amo puaj esta loco ese maldito pervertido ya vera, eh ¿quien es ese tipo?, El poximo capitulo se titula: ¡¡¡¡¡¡SHIGERU!!!!!  
  
Gracias por leer este capitulo de pokemon 1/2 me complace anunciar que si la serie pokemon 1/2 sigue yendo bien lo pasare a versión manga una ves mas gracias por leer este capitulo sus criticas y quejas a fs__pag@hotmail.com o a al foro de pkmncg http://pkmncgforos.cjb.net/ o al foro de Satoshi's Love Forum::.* http://pub63.ezboard.com/bsatoshislove30354.  
  
Este fic se lo dedico a katie (lima) que espero que puedas conectar pronto y todos tus problemas con el compu se hayan solucionados y pronto podamos verte se te extraña mucho eres alguien en que no se puede dejar de pensar te extraño eres la mejor persona que e conosido^^ y también anhelo leer tus fic que ayas echo asta hora, también se lo dedico a ashley que a comenzado con su pagina de satoshi's love y espero que le baya de maravilla, también a arcangel9 por el apoyó que me a dado en mis fic y lo felicito por los suyos son muy buenos y por ultimo a todos mis amigo de los foros en que e estado y los de msn.  
  
  
  
Traducción:   
  
Satoshi: nombre dado en América ash.  
Kasumi: nombre dado en América misty.  
Takeshi: nombre dado en América brock,  
Kenji: nombre dado en América traicy,  
Poppo: nombre dado en América pidgey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
bueno este es el segundo capitulo de pokemon 1/2^^ ojala les aya gustado las aclarasiones que tengan las dare en el proximo capitulo ^^ espero que esta les aya gustado matta ne^^  
  
p.d: dejen review 


End file.
